Pearly White Plains
- |difficulty = Somewhat hard }} Pearly White Plains is the 24th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Four. This episode was released on March 25, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Fairy Godmother. Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Tooth Fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant colour bomb fell and damaged the Tooth Fairy's teeth. As a result, the Tooth Fairy becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean to the Tooth Fairy's appeal. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Guide Levels Pearly White Plains has four somewhat hard-hard levels: 340, 342, 345, and 349, one very hard level: 341, and one insanely hard level: 347, a very difficult candy order level. Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Munchy Monolith. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Teeth before the attack.png|Teeth before the attack Teeth during the regular candy attack.png|Teeth during the regular candy attack Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth during the colour bomb attack Teeth after the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth after the colour bomb attack My beautiful teeth is ruined!.png|Oh no! My beautiful teeth are ruined! Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this!.png|Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this somehow! It is the fault of the candy!.png|It is all the fault of the candy! It is not the fault of the candy. It is all about brushing your teeth!.png|It is not the fault of the candy! It is all about brushing your teeth! Toothfairyafetr.png|After story |-| Levels= 336fb.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 337fb.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 338fb.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 339fb.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 340fb.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 Level 341 Reality before.png|Level 341 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 Level 341 Reality after.png|Level 341 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 342fb.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 343fb.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 344fb.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 345fb.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 346fb.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 347fb.png|Level 347 - |link=Level 347 348before.png|Level 348 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 348 348after.png|Level 348 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 348 349fb.png|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 350fb.png|Level 350 (New) - |link=Level 350 |-| Champion title= Fairy Godmother.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Pearlywhiteplains.png|Episode icon Trivia *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find there were still only 335 levels. It turned out the King team accidentally made that post too early by mistake. The development team claimed that they made this accident as they were "so excited about the release", although what probably happened was someone accidentally made the post through genuine human error. *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it, the first one being Easter Bunny Hills. *This episode contains 4 four-coloured levels, which consist of the levels 336, 337, 341, and 344. *All Candy Order Levels are odd numbered levels in this episode, and all are problematic. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 levels apart: Levels 336, 338, 340, and 342. 4 levels apart: Levels 342, 346, and 350. *Like Sour Salon, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This is the first episode where the font colour of the episode in the banner was changed (orange to green, only on Facebook). *Release date of this episode coincide with International Day of Remembrance of the Victims of Slavery and the Transatlantic Slave Trade. Category:World Four Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:World finales Category:Episodes names with three words